


Politics

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Dirty Talk, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sub Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple political visit to Asgard became so much more entertaining when the youngest prince lead you to his room after the feast.Femdom in ch2, Loki learn how to dirty talk
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language  
> I'm here for the smut and I have no shame

Politics in Asgard

What was supposed to be a simple political visit to Asgard became so much more entertaining when the youngest prince lead you to his room after the feast. You barely drank, unlike all the others Asgardians including Odin himself. They were so drunk they barely noticed you leaving with Loki... or I should say Loki dragging you by the wrist to his chamber. He wasn't drunk neither, like he planned all this the moment he meet you in the throne hall a few days ago.

Once in the room, he lets go of your wrist. You sat on his bed as he walked toward you like a lion watching his prey.

— So... I guess ladies don’t follow you willingly to your room as often as your brother?

He scuffs.

— Don't play with me. We both know you wanted me as soon as you laid your eyes on me. I had plenty of ladies in my room and I know what they like.

You lift your eyebrow.

— Really? Then please show me. Entertain me, young prince. I'm not fragile, you'll see.

He smirks and sat down next to you. You expected him to kiss you, but instead he pointed to the floor in front of him.

— Kneel.

Your cheeks burned red, but not from shyness. He was treating you like a common whore, expecting you to please him and to use you as he wished, but you were curious about his promise of knowing what ladies likes. You kneel down between his legs as he worked to unlace his breeches. Your eyes widen when he freed his erection, already hard and leaking, like he was waiting for this moment for a long time.

He puts his hand on your head, almost lovingly, and smiles at your expression.

— You like it? Is my cock all you dreamed of? Come on now, I'm sure you wish to taste it. Don't be shy and shove it down your throat like the hungry slut you are.

You twitch at his words. Does he call all his bed partners 'sluts'? Is insulting ladies his conception of 'dirty talk'? Still, the prince is pretty and it would be a shame to miss this opportunity... and you have an idea to teach him how to really talk dirty.

— You like that hm?

You didn't notice you were smiling.

— No, you said as you take the hard length in your hand, but I have a fitting punishment in mind once this is over.

You dragged your tongue under his cock, from his balls to the pink swollen head and feel the prince's hand tremble in your hair, but he's too proud to let out a sound.

— Punishment? He grins darkly. You seek to punish me? How funny.

You hold back a devilish smile. Let's see if he would still think it's funny later. But, for now, you were curious and to be honest, the young prince was really handsome and you were horny, so you play along with it. You had seen men bigger than him, but Loki was just out of teenagehood and his cock was perfect for him: tall, slim and so deliciously curved at the tip; you were already imagining the way it would press against your g—spot with every thrust. You took him in your mouth and no matter how smug was the young prince, you could tell by his barely controlled reaction he didn’t had much experience.

You look up to him. He was biting his lower lip to keep himself quiet. How cute. You lower your head slowly, taking him all the way down until your nose touch his pelvis, moaning softly. He bits his lip harder and smirk. He took a few deep breaths before he could talk.

— Good girl… I wonder what your father would think of you if he saw you right now, my cock shoved down your throat. You think he would be proud of his little girl?

You twitch at his words. Normally, mentioning your father would had make you as dry as the desert, but Loki was so handsome, you decided to ignore it. You closed your eyes and worked in hope to hear him moan instead of talking. Despite all your efforts, the only thing you got from Loki was panting and crudes insults about how slutty you were. You almost wished he would come and be done with it, but you didn’t make all those efforts to just have him cum in your mouth and satisfy yourself alone in the shower. You smile around his cock and gather all the precum you could, not swallowing it. Then, you stand up slowly, took Loki’s face in your hands and kiss him, letting the prince taste himself. He lets out a soft moan and deepened the kiss.

Before you could tease him about it, he grabs your shoulders and almost throws you on the bed, face first. He franticly pulls up your dress and yanks down your panty. You could feel him hard, wet and dripping against your thighs, his hot breath on your neck. You were so glad he wasn’t talking anymore, even thought he had a lovely voice.

He grips your hair and holds you down, your face in his heavenly soft pillow. It smelled just like his hair; a mix of snow and mint. Loki didn’t wasted time with foreplay or going slow. He was too eager for that. He shoved his cock with one hard thrust and didn’t let you time to adjust, rutting in you like an animal in heat.

— Look at you, mighty princess of Vanaheim, being fucked like a dirty little whore, your cunt clenching around me like you couldn’t get enough…

He pulled on your hair, forcing you on all fours and using your hair to pull you against him like he was riding a horse. You couldn’t speak, squirming under him, torn between pain and pleasure. Even if he was so mean, arrogant and forceful, it was the best fuck you had in centuries.

— You’re born to be ruled, aren’t you? Can’t sit on the throne of Vanaheim without a husband to make sure the stupid little horny girl doesn’t mess up the Kingdom. You barely know me, but still followed me to my room, wetting your panties just at the thought of my cock shoved in your whorish cunt? Does everyone in Vanaheim already bedded you so you had to came to Asgard to find new mates to fuck you?

— Shut up…

His insults were ruining the mood, but you knew he would apologise later.

— Your mouth says no but your body sure love what I’m doing…

His words were replaced by groans and “yes, yes, good girl, come for me”. He lets go of your hair and grabbed your hips so hard, there’s no doubt it would leave marks. He was ravishing you so hard you’re surprised he didn’t broke anything, his hips clashing against your bottom so loud you’re sure everyone in the hallway could hear it.

You could feel him harden even more inside you, his climax was near and so were yours. A few more good hard thrusts send you over the edge, bringing him with you. He came with a low groan, his hands holding your hips tight against him, his cock pulsing inside you. He fills you so much it leaked out on the bed.

When he was finally done, he drops by your side, panting to catch his breath. He was wet with sweat and flushed red from the efforts.

You stand up to take a shower, your hand pressed against your cunt so you don’t leak his cum on the way to the bathroom. When you came back, Loki was still naked on the bed, sleeping.

When he wakes up the next morning, he was wearing a chastity cage... and you were nowhere to be found.


	2. Two months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THE WARNINGS  
> HARD STUFF

Chapter 2

When you came back to Asgard, it was almost two months later. As soon as Loki saw you, he pulls you by the arm and took you to the library under a invisibility spell. When he was sure no one was around, he lifts the spell.

— What the Hel is wrong with you?

You smiled at him. He was obviously mad about the cage.

— What? What are you talking about?

— You know damn well what I’m talking about! Remove that damn thing!

He pointed to his crotch.

— Why? You can still sleep with people, just not with your cock.

— I really don’t get what you’re so mad about! You liked my cock, you practically begged me to fuck you! Don't tell me you doesn't like dirty talk and a good hard fuck, you asked for it, saying you weren't fragile like others girls.

— There's a difference between humiliation and dirty talk, young prince. Calling me a slut is humiliating, so it's fair game to humiliate you too.

Loki doesn't bulge, burning with anger.

— Come on now, strip and kneel, you said with a smile and pointing to the floor. Beg me for release.

He scuffs and smirks, but still obey. He undresses slowly, teasing. His cock is straining in the golden cage, unable to get fully hard. Once naked, Loki kneel on the floor, as gracefully as ever, his hands resting on his thighs and a wicked smile playing on his thin lips.

— There now. Be a good girl and release me from that cage. I might reward you, who know?

You smile at him. You swear that little shit is going to learn his lesson. You gently put your hand under his chin, caressing his jaw for a bit, then ask:

— Do you want me to lick you?

— I knew you were a little slut.

— Come on young prince, beg for my mouth. I might reward you, who know?

He chuckles and a light shade of red color his cheeks.

— Lick me, please. Entertain me with your mouth and tongue, dirty little girl.

You hum in pleasure, playing your fingers on the pink coloring his cheekbones before tangling your hand in his hair, pulling his head down gently.

— Bowing before you? Really?

— You want me to remove the cage or not?

The prince stifles a laugh.

— Alright alright, as you wish Y/N, or should I call you mistress?

You press his cheek hard to the stone floor at his mocking tone. Once you're sure he will stay down, you walked behind him. He followed you with his eyes. You kneel behind him.

— What are you...

You cut him out with a hard slap on his bottom. Then, gently, you push his ass up. You wished you could see the shocked look on his face as he realises what you were going to do.

— I'm going to lick you, as you asked, my prince.

He starts sitting up and chuckles uncomfortably.

— No no no no no... That's not...

— Or maybe you doesn't really want me to remove the cage?

Loki freeze for a moment. You hear him swallow hard before he reluctantly goes back to his previous position, ass in the air and face pressed to the floor.

— You're truly a dirty, dirty slut. That's really what you want? To literally kiss my ass?

His voice was laced with embarrassment and anger. You put your hands on his rounds cheeks, using your thumbs to spread him further. The young prince was trembling. You smile, knowing he can feel your breath against his hole.

— Not kiss your ass, my pretty prince, but teach you a lesson about dirty talk.

You pull out your tongue and lick the small opening in front of you. Loki made a strangle sound, but muffled it with both his hands clapped over his mouth. You knew he was blushing deep red. He probably never got his little hole showered with attention before today. You played with him a few minutes, hoping to make him beg for more, but the little brat was stubborn. You really want to hear his sweet voice laced with forced pleasure.

— Now now Loki... I told you there's a difference between humiliation and dirty talk. What if I tell you I'm going to tell you father and mother about this? About how you strip naked in the library and begged me to lick you? How you hold your pretty bottom in the air, let me ravish you with my tongue? Do you think your parents know how a nasty slut you are, to ask a lady to lick your ass? You think your father would be proud?

— I didn't...

Loki's voice was delicious to hear.

— Of course you did and you know it. Does all of Asgard know how dirty is the younger prince? Imagine your people knowing and picturing you begging ladies to play with your little hole.

He hides his face in his hands, but didn't move, knowing you won't remove the cage if he doesn't stay and endure his punishment. You return your tongue between his cheeks and he jerks under your touch, but he didn't make a sound.

— You feel this in your chest? You asked between licks. The shame burning you, the humiliation? This is dirty talk, but it's mean dirty talk and not everyone likes it. Now, what if I tell you how I love the sight of your lovely little pink hole twitching under my care?

You lick him again, slowly, and finally heard him moan.

— What if I tell you how a good boy you are for giving me the privilege to play with you? How pretty you look, squirming under my touch? How much I want to see you writhe in pleasure, to make you cum? Praises feels much better than insults, doesn't it? I should reward you for being such a docile little prince.

You reached to your pocket and pull out a vial of oil. You showed it to the prince.

— Do you know what this is?

— Oil?

— Yes. You know what I'm going to do with it?

The look on his face tell you he knows, but he was also confused.

— Defile me? Unfortunately for you, last time I checked, you didn't have a cock.

You smile at his innocence.

— No I don't. But it's not just about my pleasure, isn't it? See, I'm going to pour the oil over that cute pink hole, you emphasize this by lightly tapping your finger on his entrance, then slide my fingers inside you, watching you stretch around me. Then, I'll search for that sensitive bundle of nerve and I'll give it a lot of love and affection, listening to the moans you so desperately try to muffle with your hands, watching your body wriggle under my touch.

His cock was leaking precum on the floor and he arched his back, like an invitation. You could hear him trying to keep his breathing under control. You opened the vial and pour some on his cleft, letting the thick oil drip down to his perineum. You empty the rest of the vial on your fingers. You rubs them on his entrance and he unconsciously push back against you, silently begging for you to fuck him with your fingers, barely twitching when two digits entered him.

— You have such a hungry little hole my prince, sucking my fingers in so easily. You are made to be fucked, don’t you? Don't be shy now; show me how a dirty little boy you are. Fuck yourself on my fingers.

He removed his hands from his mouth just long enough to tell you to go fuck yourself and you took that opportunity to press against his prostate, his sentence ended with a pleasure filled yelp before he clamps his hands over his mouth once again. He was visibly struggling to keep still, fighting to keep what's left of his pride while you continue to play with his prostate. He lets out a few muffled moans and groans, soft whimpers, and you felt him tighten around your fingers.

— Are you going to cum, my lovely prince? I didn't even touch you there yet, you said brushing your other hand lightly against his caged cock, it's a shame I couldn’t hear your pretty voice...

You stopped your ministrations on his soft spot to go back with gentle strokes, keeping him on the edge.

— Do you want me to milk you?

He groans in reply.

— You have to ask me boy. Say it. Say 'Please Y/N, make me cum with your fingers shoved in my cute pink little hole.'

You brushed the tip of your fingers lightly over his prostate before going back to teasingly slow thrusts. His toes curled and he was blushing so much you could see his ears turning red.

— I'm waiting Loki, you said in a singing voice.

Loki carefully lowers his hands and whispers between clenched teeth:

— I would... never... says such obscenities!

You smiled.

— Oh? What you said last time was pretty obscene too, so what's wrong this time?

You know damn well why he was so reluctant, but he deserves it.

— Do you want me to stop? I need to go back to Vanaheim tomorrow, but I would certainly come again for next feast day in two months...

He turned his head to look at you, anger in his eyes and venom in his voice.

— Don't you dare! Didn't you played enough? Free me now!

You slap his bottom to shut him up.

— That's not what I asked you to say.

— If you think I'm going to...

You remove your fingers and stand up. Loki sat down on his heels, looking up to you, confused.

— Where do you think you're going?

— Home. I told you.

His eyes widen in horror as he realises you won't release him.

— No... no! You can't leave me like that! Finish what you started, woman!

— Which is?

You could see his internal struggle as he weight the pros and cons. Then, he gulps heavily, gathering his courage.

— Please Y/N, let me cum... with your fingers in my...

— “Make me cum with your fingers shoved in my cute pink little hole.”

He looked down to the floor and repeat as you told him, almost too quiet to hears him, but you didn't ask him to say it louder. He deserved points for efforts.

— I can't if you're sitting like that, you said motioning him to turn around.

He returns in his previous position, hands over his mouth.

— Open yourself for me.

You knew he wanted to reply to that, to resist, but he didn't wanted to take the risk to make you leave for real this time, so he complied. He puts his hands on his cheeks and spread them. That will keep his hands busy so he can't muffle his moans anymore.

— You should see yourself… you look absolutely ravishing, my prince…

He whimpered softly, burning in shame and need. You place a quick kiss on his cheek before putting back your fingers inside him, searching for his prostate one again. The sound he made when you found it was absolutely delicious. His cock was leaking like crazy, drooling a steady flow of cum without coming. He was trembling under your ministrations, his toes curled, his back arched, moaning like a maiden.

— You have such a beautiful voice, Loki, you know that? You should see yourself, you’re so obscene, holding yourself open for me to play with you like that. Maybe I should put back the cage once you came so you’ll be eager for me next time I come here?

At that, Loki came, almost crying. You continued to pet his prostate to milk him dry. When he was done, his legs were trembling and he was panting hard. You remove your fingers and wipe them on his clothes lying on the floor. Then, you stand up.

— I'm not done yet, you said pulling down your panty from under your skirt.

You put them on Loki, pulling the pink lacy delicate over his plump milky white bottom. It was way too small to hold his precious front parts, and if a guard where to enter the room right now, it would be much less embarrassing for the young prince to be naked.

— Hold this for me, would you?

You punctuate your request with a slap and Loki yelps. You walked around him and sit down in front of his face, legs open, and grip his hair once more to make him look at you in the eyes.

— I want you to show me how truly sorry you are. Instead of using your wicked tongue to insult, shame or lie, I want to feel it playing on my cunt and worship my clit.

The young prince eyes darkened with lust, his lids suddenly heavy. You trace his thin lips with your finger before opening his mouth. He darts his tongue out for you to play with it.

— I want that sinful mouth of yours to kiss me gently, to lick my quim and suck my clit, to beg for forgiveness without using words. I want you to make me wet and to smear my juice on your pretty blushing face.

You smile at his loss of words, put your hand on his head and force him to you lower his face to your waiting cunt. His warm shuddering breath tickling you with sweets promises.

— Then, maybe, I will reward you, my prince...

His ass still in the air, his chest pressed to the hard floor, his hands gripping your hips, Loki starts his apology. His wet tongue licks your folds hungrily, it almost seems like he's making out with your cunt. You then realize it's probably the first time he's made to please a woman this way, always taking and never giving. Even so, your previous words guided him to what he needed to do: lick, suck, the messier the better.

You press his face harder against your cunt, pulling his hair with both hands, and feels him moan, sending vibration to his wet tongue taking care of your clit. The view was as pleasing as his sloppy cunnilingus: the prince on his knees, face buried between your legs, your hands tangled in his hair, a beautiful deep red across his face, his greens eyes clouded with pleasure looking up to you as he licks and sucks at your puffy cunt. Begging with his mouth without words, just like you asked.

— What a good boy you are, my little prince.

Your left hand lets go of his hair and trace his jaw with a finger.

— I would like to feel your fingers inside me; would you do me that pleasure? Just like I did with your little bundle of nerves inside your ass, would you take care of my g-spot like I took care of your prostate?

Without a word, Loki's hand reached between your legs, tracing the lips of your wet cunt with two fingers. You felt him smile against you, but he didn't stop licking and sucking on your clit like a hungry whore. That little fuck is such a tease. You pull his hair gently and smile.

— You need to be a good boy if you want your reward. Don't you wonder if there's still cum inside me from last time, when you stuffed me with your cock and came so deep I could almost taste it?

He moans again and finally gave in, sliding his fingers inside your cunt, going as deep as he could. You felt him brush against your g-spot, but he completely ignored it. Maybe it was deliberate, but you doubt it. He starts fucking you with his fingers, not really careful or gentle, still lapping at your swollen clit. You grasp his wrist to stop him.

— Be more gentle, you scold him softly, you have to find the spot, remember? Brush your fingers toward the front, rub my walls gently, you will find a soft, swollen little bundle.

He licked you more slowly now, searching your insides with longs, painfully slow strokes, until he finally found it. He rubs the tips of his fingers against your soft spot in circles, then gently tap it, pressing on it playfully. His mouth started to work again, his thin lips wrapped around your precious bud. You were on the edge and he kept you there, never giving enough to push you over, but taking you closer and closer with every teasingly slow stroke of his fingers and his constant light sucking.

When you finally came, you grip his hair and pushes your cunt against his mouth, clenching around his slender fingers. He didn't stop, letting you ride your orgasm on his fingers and mouth.

You made an absolute mess on his pretty face, red and glistening from your juice. You didn't let him catch his breath and you pull him by his hair to sit on his heels.

— That was a heartfelt apology, my prince...

You reached between his opens legs, toying with the golden cage. He lets out a whimper before he bits his lower lip to silence himself until he calmed down.

— Release me now.

He wanted it to be an order, his eyes burning with anger, but his voice was heavy with need and trembling. You know you can't keep him locked forever, but he still needed a bit of teaching.

— If I release you, are you going to be good?

Confusion flashed in his eyes.

— Beg your pardon? Didn't I already...

— Are you going to take me? I really want to feel your glorious cock stretch my walls. You prepared me so well; it would slip inside me easily. You felt it with your fingers, how slippery, how warm and welcoming and ready I am for you. I want you to fuck me, to grind into me and feel the head of your cock kissing my cervix.

You felt Loki trembling with want. Keeping a hold on his hair, you brush against his cheek and whispers in his ear.

— I want to lie on my back, your hands under my knees, your hard cock buried in my cunt, your pelvis rubbing against my clit. You made me so wet and my clit is still swollen for all the kissing and sucking you did. Would you be a good boy and take me like the animal you are? Make me orgasm around your pretty cock and pound inside me until you fill me with your warm spend?

You cupped his heavy balls.

— I’m sure you still have some left here…

Loki's shuddering breath tickle your neck. The young prince is drunk on need now, his basics instincts took over. You know removing the cage will unleash the beast. You were wondering if he could still speak until he replies:

— Let's see what I can do for you, my lady.

Even covered in sweat, his hair a mess and his face wet with your juice, he's still as snarky as ever. That little brat is indomitable.

Still, you remove the cage and brace yourself for what's to come, because you DID ask for it this time. He jumps on you and your head hits the hard cold floor. He didn’t bother to remove your dress, he simply pulls it up and shove his hard cock inside you with a low groan. The delicious curve of his cock pressed against your g-spot with every thrust. You quickly felt another orgasm coming.

Loki was groaning and biting your neck, rubbing his pelvis against your clit, grinding his cock inside you so deep you could feel the head kiss your cervix. It was wild, untamed and messy. You clenched your hands in his hair and pulled hard, making him moan.

— Good girl… good girl… I can feel you tighten around me… you’re close, aren’t you? I’m doing exactly like you asked me, do you feel it? Am I good for you? Do my cock satisfy you?

— Yes… oh Norms Loki yes…

— Come for me sweetheart, come for your prince…

You came hard, riding the waves of your orgasm while Loki was continuously praising you.

— That’s good, good girl… you’re beautiful… ravishing… so deliciously warm and wet… hnnnn…

You felt him twitch inside and fill you with cum. When he was done, he let himself fall by your side, panting hard. You were completely dressed but Loki was only wearing your pink panties, his bottom and between his legs covered with oil, his cum and your juice.

The next time you visited Asgard, you heard rumours at the court concerning how the prince have a way with words as much in politics as in bed and he could make even experienced consorts blush like virgins. You smiled proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at ending  
> I regret nothing (except my english, Idk)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you liked it ♡ <3


End file.
